


Just Another Day

by Ladycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You that much of a tease, McKay?" John turns, showing off a glint of teeth in his half-smile. "We've got an hour still."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Almara is a hot, lush planet with an amiable population. They're the first that's truly non-violent; not that they don't have problems, but they bear no arms against the Wraith and have few plans of retreat when their ships whine through the gate.

Of all of them, it's Teyla who's the most flabbergasted. "You do nothing?" she asks, over and over. "You have no shelters provided, no place to hide?"

The responses vary sometimes, due to age and experience, but the answer is nearly always the same, "We cannot stop them, so we focus on what can be done, the life those who survive may have."

It is something that, oddly, makes sense to Rodney. Oh, he'll do everything he can to stop the Wraith, of course. But he's been to hot-weather places before, and underneath the memories of sweat and bugs and yet more sweat, he remembers a sort of languid acceptance that permeates everything. It's hard to be worked up when the very air is hard to move against.

"Besides," the headman says, shrugging big, wide shoulders, so thickly freckled they look brown. "The Wraith never take too much; it isn't in their best interest."

Rodney can almost hear the 'mon', but since Sheppard is muttering about cows and herds, Rodney doesn't say anything. 

They've got a system: only one person insults the native population at a time.

The headman, however, is not offended, only laughs. "Come. You will stay for the feast."

Once cleared with Elizabeth -- the idea of something like papaya is making her downright pragmatic -- the group returns to the village to find two young boys waiting for them.

"You must change," the first one pipes up, the fluting soprano of his voice placing him at maybe six or seven. "It's too hot to remain in so much clothing."

Rodney's willing to agree, but they all look to John for his nod.

"All right," John sighs, paternal and amused, "lead the way."

The way splits, Ronon and Teyla taken to one hut, John and Rodney shown to the other. They don't protest, although they probably should. The heat is too thick, though, making Rodney feel like he's swimming into the small, cool hut he's led to. Besides, it's perfectly obvious to everyone that Teyla and Ronon are no longer just friends; they deserve a little privacy in paradise, right?

Rodney half smiles as he rounds a corner and sees -- John. But John without shirt or even the undershirt he almost always wears, half-naked and hairy and _almost naked_ as he tilts his head back, appreciating the wind that blows sweet against his neck.

"Uh," Rodney says. "I can come back?"

"You that much of a tease, McKay?" John turns, showing off a glint of teeth in his half-smile. "We've got an hour still."

"We do?" Rodney takes two steps forward before reason asserts itself. Sure he wants, but wanting isn't having and having is a lot more trouble than it's worth.

Probably.

"We do. Talked to the kid while you were seeing Teyla and Ronon off."

"That's not what I was doing!" Rodney squwaks, but by then John is right up against him, happy and innocent on that long, dusky face of his, already tilted for a kiss. "Um. I really wasn't."

"Sure you're not trying to be a tease?" John asks, and when he kisses Rodney it's like that very first equation, the rush of knowing the answer, a puzzle piece slotted into place, the rush of surprise and joy and _right right, this is right_ , that has Rodney sighing before he finally kisses back.


End file.
